Kingdom Hearts: Rewind
by NocturnalSin666
Summary: What is Sora, former Keyblade master to do, when in a last act of defiance to Xehanort throws a meteor into his face. Only to realize his act had thrown him into the past, to the very moment he was born. What is he to do now, especially since his childhood friend is now a girl and his knowledge of what the future would be? To do what he did best of course! Powerful Sora Small Harem


**This is my second idea I gained when playing Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix and thinking about my old memories of the game. It was a huge part of my life as a kid, it's all I ever cared about as a kid so with KH III in development and KH 2.5 about to be released in december I decided to unleash this idea.**

**Now there will be a few changes, Sora will be mature beyond his years and that is self-explanatory in this prologue, but he will still be himself. He will just not be as naïve and leave it at that. There will be romance, but I won't go into detail, but there will be more than just one. Also Riku is a girl in this, while I respect the friendship Sora has between Riku I found if he was a female it would have made the KH story far more interesting.**

**Kairi for the Light, Riku for the darkness and Sora stuck in-between :3**

**I am also going to be pushing the boundaries between mortals and supernatural, you'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts for that wonderful masterpiece belongs to the genius Testuya Nomura nor do I own other manga or anime references used in this story. I only own the plot.

**With that said enjoy the story and give me all your nice long reviews and criticisms, but flamers shall be ignored. Also if you don't like the idea of a female Riku than don't read this story.**

* * *

"_Light and Darkness, two opposing sides that seek to clash endlessly. As a kid I thought the darkness was scary, as a teen I fought against it never truly knowing. And as an adult I embraced it. There is no good or evil between Light and Darkness, it's what you do with those powers that will ultimately define you." **~Sora**_

**Kingdom Hearts: Rewind**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

_''So, how does it feel boy? To have everything you have ever loved, cherished, brought to ruin? To see all of your oh so precious friends demolished before the might of my forces? Do you feel the weight of your failures crashing down all around you?'' the voice of a man spoke out amongst a barren and scarred wasteland. Void of any wildlife or forestry, only the sound of turbulent winds and the roar of a storm was all that was present in this land. However there was something unique about this place, this desolate vale that held no life whatsoever._

_For stabbed into the ground was literal fields of hundreds upon thousands of keyblades each varying in design and structure. There were craters, some old and some new, mountains were left broken and shattered. Some completely wiped off the face of the planet._

_The man was cloaked in shadow his appearance seemed hazy, as was the world around him. He was addressing a man kneeling on the ground trying, in vain, to stand up even as the rest of his friends and allies were lying in a pool of their blood, dead or dying. He too was hazy as the scene played out without interference._

_''Silent? Hmph no matter, this battle is my win, you were the biggest threat to my plans, the most you know, your friends and that foolish King were a minor distraction, if that. It was you however that I wanted out of my way the most and I admit you amused me greatly with your constant struggling and yet you disappointed me the most. You held so much potential and yet...Yen Sid got to you before I did, a pity.'' he commented lightly, as if killing his friends and allies didn't even matter to him, and it didn't. He simply raised his hand and willed his keyblade to come forth which is did in a display of tendrils of darkness and purple lightning._

_He poised it at the kneeling mans head, ready to relieve him of his head from his shoulder in one fell swoop. ''Now I am not a completely ruthless man so I must ask, do you have any last words before I end you, keyblade bearer?'' _

_The kneeling man gripped onto the ground, his fingers digging into the dirt before he found the last inner strength within him. He punched the ground with renewed vigor causing it crack before he rose his head up and stared defiantly into the face of the one whom had murdered all his friends and spit in his face._

_''….Yeah...I'll see you in hell.'' he said as blood began to run out from his mouth, his sharp and dead sapphire blue eyes glared murderously at the man and the rest. Yet the mass magical energy build up in his right hand was seen causing the man who had his weapon at his neck jump in shock._

_''You fool...be glad your death will lead to the balance!'' he said just as he attacked ready to sever the man's head from his shoulders, but it was far too late as the last spell the man charged was let lose with a single command from it's user. He only said one word as he crushed it the spell in his hand._

_**''Meteor...''**_

_Than all things went oblivion with a bright destructive white light..._

**OwO**

Slowly a pair of sapphire blue eyes drifted open, they stay open just staring up at the ceiling with a glazed look before the one with those eyes released a heavy sigh. ''That dream again..." the boy said with no little amount of contempt in his voice. Soon he blinked a few times so he could adjust to waking up from his slumber. He sat up and looked at his alarm clock and shook his head when he was it was only 4:25 A.M.

''Oh well, early start on my routine I guess.'' he said before he pulled himself out of bed. The bright rays of the rising sun peaked out from his curtains revealing the young man who was fourteen years old. He had a tanned complexion and had a lithe yet muscular physique that was fit for a swimmer. He had long spiky dark brown hair that spiked up in different directions while it just barely passed his neck line, along with it he had bangs nearly covering his eyes and two longer ones framing the sides of his face. He was a bit above the average height of a fourteen year old standing a good 5'6, but this could be accounted to his unique diet and training regime.

Being careful so he didn't wake up his parents, the boy got his clothes and took a quick shower. Quietly he left a note for his parents so they didn't worry and left.

For the moment the boy took in the scenery of his hometown, it was a gathering of small islands closely knit together creating a medium sized community that knew each other. The sun was barely breaking over the ocean and it's rays of light was coming over his town and he breathed in the scent of the air. A mix of sea salt and the fresh wind of nature made him less tense if ever so slightly. It was all he had to keep his mind off the nightmares that plagued him every waking moment these days.

He took a brief check of himself before he left, he wore large yellow shoes, a white and black overjacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves while he had his long crown necklace dangling from his neck and his crown chain from his pocket. Making sure his gloves were tight and his blue belt was fastened. He picked up a bag of supplies and slung it over his shoulder and set off in the direction of large volcano at the very far back of his town.

_'Riku and Kairi won't be up for another 2 to 3 hours, probably to sleep in since it's the beginning of our summer vacation. That'll give me plenty of time to do some training without prying eyes.'_ the boy thought as he made his way to the volcano. It was a mildly active one that only erupted every 100 years, if the history books were correct. So rarely anyone ever went near the volcano in fear of being caught by it's intense heat or falling into the volcano.

But he'd faced far worse than a simple volcano, facing enemies that could bend or break the very laws of reality and bend the universal laws of creation and destruction at their will. Enemies that could destroy worlds, swarm them in darkness with a flick of their hands. All of that made training in a volcano seem very tame in comparison.

Yes, that's right, _inside_ the volcano.

The young man expertly made his way through the town careful of the early birds that woke up to get ready for their jobs. He didn't need anyone knowing of his training, he'd kept this up for years and wouldn't let anyone get in the way of it now. He'd kept his two best friends in the dark because god knows if they found out. Riku would probably tear him a new one and Kairi would probably help her for doing something so dangerous.

But they didn't understand, no one could possibly understand why he went to such lengths. No one could comprehend why he pushed his body above and beyond its limits. They had no idea what was coming, he'd seen it and he could not allow what had happened in the future come to pass again. It's why he trained himself down to his bare bones. Taking self defense classes when he was just able to walk and from there training himself in secret to hone his abilities. He pushed himself to the brink of passing out numerous times which luckily no one was around at those times to see it happen.

He pushed past the forestry and started hiking up the volcano, but since he woke up in this situation he took every chance he got to train himself. Which was why he was currently only climbing up the volcano with one arm tied behind his back and his feet tied together with a medium sized boulder weighing him down.

Insane? Yes. Suicidal? Most definitely. Effective? _Incredibly so._

Combining the increasing heat of the volcano as he got closer with the strain of climbing the volcano with his limited physical strength and the boulder weighing him down made this deathly difficult. But a tempered inferno of deep resolve blazed in this boys eyes as he climbed without complaint. Sweat poured from his body as the temperature increased, his muscles were screaming as they were torn from the extreme strain placed upon them. Yet, they were miraculously healing at the same rate with a small regen spell.

Now you may be thinking who this strange and questionably insane 14 year old boy was, well his name is Sora. A abnormal boy who seemed like a decent enough person on the outside, kind and generous to everyone in his world and to everyone he meets. However beneath this exterior was something far more worn and hardened by the flames of War. The mentality of a _man_ who had braved the harsh realities of a future that scarred him deeply yet he intended that future never came to pass again.

In truth, this was Sora with the mentality of the Keyblade Master Sora who had in a future that was long gone, fought alongside his friends, Riku and Kairi and the others to face the threat of Xehanort and his cohorts. Fought a battle that shook the worlds and yet ultimately were defeated and was forced too watch in despair as all of his friends and allies were cut down like cattle. It scarred the once young innocent and bright young man. And his last farewell before he was "killed" in that battle was slamming a meteor in Xehanort's face.

Which somehow or someway the explosion had been so great it threw Sora all the way back in time when he was born. So, it had all been a very very _weird_ first few years for him to adjust that he was actually back in time. And the possibilities of being back in time soon followed making him realize all that he could change or stop from ever happening. It's why he went to training himself so early, it's currently why he was pushing himself like he was.

''Thank god for being young, I don't ever wanna grow old.'' Sora commented as he pulled himself up with some strength to push him up further to catch onto another ledge. There was some irony in that and he knew it, but didn't think about it. He stayed focused at the task and hand and harnessed his strength to pull himself up further. Soon enough he came to the very top of the volcano and let out a sigh of relief before he climbed the rest of the way up.

Pulling himself up to be on the edge of the volcano Sora cut away his bindings with a knife and let the boulder roll back down where it came from. He wasn't of losing it because there was plenty of them he could break out from the nearby mountains. Freeing his arm and legs, the boy stood up for a moment to take in the scenery of his world with a almost serene expression. Calm, as could be which hid the anxiety and tension in him. He could see his town, everyone beginning to wake up from the small dots of them coming out of their houses and beginning their daily rituals of opening up stores and getting businesses ready.

He could see the mayor's house which was by extension Kairi's since the mayor took her in when she came here from Radiant Garden. He could also see Riku's house be right across from his and let out a small smile cross his face.

''This time, I will make sure to protect you both, although you aren't the Riku I knew, you are still my best friend regardless.'' with that stated he turned toward the volcano and looked down to see the red glow of boiling magma and the flesh melting steam from within. Closing his eyes he reached out with his hand and willed his keyblade to appear. The Kingdom Key appeared in a flash of light and gripping it with his right hand he raised his left hand and channeled his power and began to infuse it on the exterior of his body, specifically his skin.

His body gave a light gray outline before it vanished, but he could feel the affects of it and without a second of hesitation tipped forward and plunged straight into the volcano.

_'Training in the most harshest of conditions are what makes the greatest of warrior's, putting myself in a situation of environmental hazards that could kill you at a moments notice. To train in this environment will ultimately hone your sense's, your speed, your strength, reflexes and flexibility.'_ Sora thought to himself, it was a similar training method to one of one's Yen Sid had proposed to him, but he took it too the next level. He had to take the extreme's back than to try and fight those threats that loomed over the worlds.

Yet at that time he didn't have enough of said time, the battle was mere days away and he didn't have anywhere near enough to get any actual results from it. But when he woke up to find himself in this time he had taken this chance to get stronger. So this time he'd been doing it since he was 10 year's old and the results were..._astronomical._

He developed a technique, specifically for this training method, that allowed him to infuse his skin with his power over both light and darkness to create a invisible layer that infused itself into his skin. It protected him against the most deadly of dangers or hazards and it gave the benefit over using it overtime would increase his skin and bodies natural durability. At 10 he had to use a lot of magical power to fuel the spell, but the benefit of using it over time while training in this volcano had increase his bodies durability to such a level that he barely needed it now, if only as a precaution really.

And so he plunged, free falling into the giant pit of magma without any fear in his eyes. As he came down he whipped out his keyblade and sliced apart fiery rocks and lava spews before he plunged head first into the lava as if it were water. He kept plunging deeper and deeper before he officially reached the magma chamber.

In his time, his Riku always did call him absolutely insane and perhaps he was. But if he survive falling from a planetary drop and come down headfirst into a treehouse, in the world of Tarzan and Jane. So he was only using his already monstrous durability and pushing it past it's limits. Riku called that insane, which was backed by many of his other friends.

But Sora saw it as a means to an end, to surpass limits that the mortal body couldn't even dream of. Limits that needed to be broken to fight the threat that destroyed him and his friends in that not so distant future. So, call him insane if you want, but he would do this again and again so he could be ready this time to face that threat.

**3 Hour's Later**

''Where have you been, Sora?!'' a small boy that seemed to be around the age of 10 spoke to Sora, who was just reaching the dock to the little Island he, and his friends had as their little home away from home. The boy had a tanned complexion with bright blue eyes and spiky sandy blond hair. He wore simple clothing consisting of a small short sleeved shirt with white sleeves, yellow hems, yellow center and white lining around the center which was open. He wore navy blue pants with uneven leggings while he just wore simple sandals.

Sora just chuckled before he pat the young boy on the head, he didn't look any different from before, it was just his timely arrival that irritated the boy it seemed. ''Sorry Tidus, I was caught up with something important, now what's going on? Where is Selphie or Wakka?'' he asked the boy, named Tidus, and he just grumbled. Sora liked the kid in his first life, he was a good sparring partner especially when fighting against him, Selphie and Wakka at once. Simple spars that held real no meaning than a competitive streak and didn't mean life or death.

In this life he took to giving more attention to the kid, he was like a little brother in some ways and helped him out on a few points when fighting. Pointing out a few mistakes in his fighting and corrected them and let him go from there.

''Wakka is trying to find a way to improve his throws with his ball and last I saw Selphie she was staring out at the ocean at the watch.'' he said making Sora nod, that girl did like to stare out at the ocean a lot. But than Tidus became erratic again, ''B-but that's not important right now, Kairi and Riku have been looking everywhere for you and they looked pretty mad!'' he admitted with a terrified expression.

At that, Sora paled considerably, although he'd faced dangerous enemies that ultimately stood on the level of a God. Nothing could quite prepare him for the anger of either Kairi or Riku, especially the Riku he had come to acknowledge in this timeline. One being angry was enough to put him on edge, but when they were _both_ angry only spelled disaster.

And apparently they were mad at him...

Shit!

Rubbing his forehead with a sigh Sora nodded, ''Alright, I'll go to them thanks for telling me Tidus, now go practice those moves I showed you, and maybe later I'll spar with you, that sound okay?'' he got an exuberant nod from the young boy who quickly ran off to practice while Sora set off to find his two friends. In hopes to ease their tempers and find out exactly why they were angry with him. He couldn't figure out the reason, yet he had this nagging feeling in the back of his head that he was forgetting something very important.

He would only realize what it was when he got to the back side of the island and found out just what it was.

**OwO**

''You completely forgot, didn't you?'' spoke the voice of Riku, his childhood friend for years. However, it wasn't the same Riku that Sora knew from his future who had been a _boy_, the one he held a brotherly/rivalry relationship with. Oh no, it seemed being sent back in time had it's consequences and this was one of those consequences.

Because the Riku he was looking at was a _girl_, albeit he hadn't found out until he was 6. Still it was a little weird at first to see his old friend as a girl and weirder still how much it changed things, for instance, and he was very hesitant to admit but. This Riku seemed much more _natural_ as he appraised her for a moment, taking in her appearance for a split second which he hid by scratching the back of his head in a sheepish chuckle.

This Riku, unlike the one he knew before, was about 5,4 so she was up to his shoulders. She had a lithe frame which showed her growing into a mature young woman yet it was very deceptive of her true strength. She had a fair skin tone with long slightly spiky silver hair that reached to her shoulder-blades while long bangs fell around her bright blue-green eyes which were staring at him with a look of annoyance and a tad bit of disappointment. She was dressed similar to how he remembered the Riku he first knew with a tight yellow and black sleeveless shirt which had two black straps crossing into an x over her sizable bust. Below this she wore dark blue baggy pants that were tied at her calves with black straps creating a balloon effect with her upper leggings while she wore white and blue shoes. She also had wristless black gloves, currently she stood with her arms crossed as she stared at Sora with a look of that said she was annoyed with him.

Sora just let out a sigh as he looked from Riku to Kairi who wasn't nearly as angry with him as Riku was, but she seemed a bit put off with him. From the troubled expression on her face it was evident she was a bit peeved with him, and yet Sora was thanking whatever god that had mercy on him that Kairi still stayed the same when he awoke in this timeline. She was the same as he remembered her in his old past, same short red hair and innocent blue eyes that hadn't seen the horrors and the bloody genocides brought forth in the future.

It was the same girl he cared for...and the same girl he had held in her dying moments in a future that was long gone.

When he first saw her again in this time he had spent his time alone trying to ease his raging emotions from blowing up. Seeing her again had been a huge impact on him since he had lost her at the very beginning of the battle with Xehanort since she sacrificed herself for a hit from behind that was aimed at him. That had probably the beginning of the end since that had been the moment he...

_'The moment I lost myself in my rage and plunged myself in darkness was when I lost her...it was that moment I tore Xehanort's minions apart with my own two hands.' he thought that with a_ mental scowl. Quickly he shook those thoughts away, it hurt him still, but he was in the past now. He would stop that from ever happening, same with Riku he would ensure this time he no _she_ didn't protecting him.

''Hahaha~ Sorry guys I'm just having trouble remembering stuff these days.'' it wasn't a total lie, he was so preoccupied with training since he was young that he never did think of much of anything else. Besides building up his relationships with Kairi and Riku all over again, that is.

At this Riku an emotion of concern flashed over her eyes before it went away as she shook her head. ''Whatever, if I need to remind you this was the day we decided to start building our raft, remember?'' she said adding emphasis on it as she leaned toward him with a hardened expression. The sudden invasion of his personal space caused him to lean back a bit and he could have swore he saw Riku give the worlds smallest smirk before it went away. Realization suddenly flashed in Sora's eyes as well as a sense of apprehension as he just realized what Riku was saying.

She was _right_, this was the exact time, same day and same location when they had actually began to construct the raft which would help them reach other worlds. He'd simply forgotten or maybe he simply repressed the thought because he knew it was than that everything started, how his journey started with Donald and Goofy in their search for King Mickey and his to find Kairi and Riku.

The day he had been training for...

Quickly he masked his shock with an uneasy smile which Riku and Kairi noticed a mile away, they couldn't call themselves Sora's closest and oldest friends without catching up on his body language and mannerisms.

''Ah right! Sorry about that, is there anyway to make up for being late?'' he said, he was mad at himself for forgetting this since it was a very important day to Kairi and especially to Riku. Although he now dreaded it this time around he still wanted to keep Riku and Kairi happy for as long as he could until it came time for him to act. He wanted to spend what time he had left with his two friends before they were ultimately separated again by that event.

At this both Riku and Kairi glanced at one another before Kairi gained a surprisingly sly smirk and Riku seemed to smile...and suddenly Sora felt very troubled.

''Oh I think we have something in mind.'' Kairi said with a giggle causing Sora to sweat nervously.

**OwO**

_'This wasn't so bad, I thought for sure they would put me into something really embarrassing.'_ Sora thought with a smile as he was seated with both Riku and Kairi on the small little island that reached forward from the main one. He sat on the palm tree with both Riku and Kairi beside him. Both girls actually wanted something very humble for him, and that was for him to spend the rest of the day with them and not have to leave for something he forgot at the house or something. When it was just a blatant excuse to go train.

And Sora felt like such an _asshole_ for realizing that they wanted him to be around more which was why he did as asked and beyond. He'd gotten the heavier supplies needed for the raft, the logs and a few rolls of rope while he helped them gather the other supplies such as the cloth for the sail and food and clean fresh water. He'd proposed to start making the raft tomorrow and rest up for today which was why the three were on the palm tree just staring out at the sunset.

Sora looked at his two friends and sure enough he saw that Kairi was beat, leaning on his shoulder to keep herself from falling. She was exhausted that much was evident, but the serene expression on her face was all Sora needed. Than he looked to Riku who was staring out at the sunset with a contemplating yet cool expression. Even as a girl Riku seemed to always be that type of person it seemed.

Turning his gaze back out at the sunset he tilted his head forward missing the way Riku glanced toward him, as he narrowed his eyes beneath the shadows of his bangs. His thoughts going toward his carefully laid out plans for when that coming day arrives.

_'Soon, the coming day will arrive and when it does...I need to be prepared, there is much for me to accomplish this time. And the first thing I must do before all else... is to find you again.'_ he thought, thinking about the one who he had swore to rescue with all his being. He did it before and would do it again and this time he'd make sure she didn't go through anymore pain.

_Never. Again._

Soon enough it was time to go, but just as Sora was following after Kairi he heard Riku speak up, ''Hey Sora!''

''Yeah wha-oof!'' he grunted when suddenly Riku ran up to him and suddenly she wrapped her arm around his back so he stayed close. Her eyes was staring deep into his own, her orbs seemed to hold an emotion that Sora had never seen before in his friend, and it was... _concern._ Worry was deeply etched into her face as she quietly pushed something into his hands with her left hand before leaning into the crook of his shoulder.

''….There is something about you that you keep secret, even from me. I don't know what it is or why you do it, but...I worry for you, Sora. Even as kids you were so secretive around me but lately you've been becoming more...detached, and _I don't like it_. You have your secret's, but just promise me that you won't let those secrets get in the way of our friendship. _Please_.'' she practically begged him from the tone in her voice. And without another word she let go of him, seemingly hesitant to do so and walked away leaving the very shocked Sora behind with the object she left with him in his hands.

His eyes were wide at first and his cheeks had flushed a tad from the close proximity and Riku's surprising... move. Yet her words quickly pushed all that down and he quietly looked down at what she left him and his eyes became shadowed by the dark brown fringes of his hair. For in his hands was a paopu fruit. The symbolic fruit that had carried with him throughout his journey.

_''If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain apart of each others life, no matter what."_ the words of his old friend, Riku, from the alternate future told him when they were kids. He held the fruit in hand as he reflected on the words this Riku he had in his life spoke.

And slowly a single tear from his face as he quietly dropped the fruit as he came to the solemn decision on Riku's words.

_'That...is something I cannot promise, Riku. For my secrets...my secrets could potentially destroy us, destroy our life's, all that we know as reality. I would rather die and than let those secrets be known for they could and will harm you, Kairi, Aqua, Donald and Goofy and everyone else.'_ Sora thought to himself with a solemn expression.

He never noticed Riku watching him from the door to the Seaside shack before turning away with a pained look coming across her face. Worry was deeply etched into her very being for her childhood friend, she only hoped she could get him to open up more and trust her more. Whatever he had to hide couldn't be THAT dangerous.

Right?

Alas she nor Kairi will be prepared for what was to come in the coming days, and Riku would get her wish... only in a way she never would have imagined.

The Guardian of the Worlds, the Leader that was Sora who had felled Gods, slain titans, saved worlds from the Heartless and Nobodies...The one who had brought an end to the Second Keyblade War.

Was about to unleash himself upon the worlds again and this time he was ready for whatever was to come. For his loved ones and friends he has and will have in the future.

* * *

**And that's it for the prologue, I know it's a weird spin on it, but I have yet to see it be done before and I thought it would be interest so what the hell I gave it a shot. Plus the inspiration on this was backed by years of loving this game to the point of obsession.**

**Probably still am obsessed with it O.o**

**I didn't have enough room up top so I'll say it here, I am making Sora powerful, but not without his faults. A completely godlike character is not what I am aiming for be assured of that. Just one I feel can be competent enough to face the threats ahead of him.**

**Also I find a FemRiku to be crazy awesome so the pairing as of now will be Sora x Riku x Kairi. I may add more to it later, but it will not be beyond 5 girls max. I also have a picture of female Riku on my profile if you want a better description.**


End file.
